Genesis
by wishuponalilstar
Summary: a rewrite of the first few pages of genesis, to eventually make a new street bible written by the kids, for the kids, if you think its good enough. please review, because i dont know whether to carry on writing it or not.


Genesis

The beginning, and lots of other famous stories

Ok, so we begin. There's nothing, no earth, no solar system, no space. Then God, a big powerful guy, who looks just like you and me, comes along, and decides there should be more. So this is where it all starts. Nothing becomes something. Suddenly there is a solar system, space, and millions of other planets. There may even be billions of other solar systems, or there may just be the one. He looks down at it all, and sees darkness. He had created the heavens and the earth, but it was just a formless mass. It was empty. The entire planet was covered in water, with the Spirit of God hovering over the top of it all.

So god decides the next thing to do is to bring in light! He says "Let there be light," and the suns blinding rays bear down upon earth. God thought that the light seemed better than the darkness, so he decided to separate them – the good from the bad. He called the light "day", and the darkness "night". He saw that they couldn't just flick from one to the other, it would drive him crazy to watch it all the time, and, besides, he had big plans for this little planet, and he didn't want this to come in the way. To sort this out, he added in morning and evening, and, as an after thought, dawn and dusk. He carefully dimmed the lights, over a period of around three hours, until it was pitch black, then carefully brought them back on, about six hours later. Of course, he didn't have time to be doing this twice a day, so he set it on auto and got to work.

Now he had created the first day, and, obviously, the universe, he decided he needed to add life. To do this, he had to have means for it to survive, a place for it to live. He decided to start of with a place to live. He could have made us all mer-people, and put us in the seas, but he didn't think that was the best he could do. Instead he said "Let there be an expanse between the waters, to separate water from water." And there was a gap, albeit, under galleons of water, but a space to work on all the same. He had successfully made an air-filled place between the water above, and the water below, hovering in mid-sea. He decided to call this "sky".

He was now on the third day and He thought it would be best to add something in the gap – he preferred to work on dry land. So he said "Let the water under the sky be gathered to one place, and let dry ground appear." Of course, I know what you're thinking, there isn't a sea above the sky, but that's where you're wrong. There is a sea above the sky, but a different type to what you and I think of. The sea I'm talking about is made up of water vapour. It is a massive gathering of water, just invisible, so it is still called sea. He called the dry ground "land" and the gathered waters "seas". He looked down on his creation and smiled. This was good. It was all going to plan.

He was satisfied with what he had done in the morning, but he had to find something to kill the afternoon. However luxurious heaven is it just isn't fun on your own. He had to create a perfect planet, before making company though. Then god said "Let the land produce vegetation, seed-bearing plants and trees on the land that bear fruit with seed in it, according to their various kinds." And, as the old saying goes, it was so. The earth flourished with life. It seemed to expand, and suddenly it was beautiful. There was life all over it, plants and bushes and greenery everywhere. If you can imagine being somewhere like the amazon rainforest, it was like that, only over all the land, on earth. There were forests, parks, rainforests, woods, even the occasional garden. God was ecstatic, he could not believe the achievements he had made, and this was by the end of three days. He looked down on it all, his little creation. It was like a pet is to you, or maybe more like a child. He was looking down on his baby, and grinning, whilst feeding it all the right vitamins and minerals.

Now, as this is gods perfect planet, he decided to go one step further and give us an obvious marker to show the time, and day and night, which also later lead us to seasons, days, months, and years. He said, "Let there be lights in the expanse of the sky to separate the day from the night, and let them serve as signs to mark seasons and days and years, and let them be lights in the expanse of the sky to give light on earth." And there was the sun, and the moon. The sun governed over the day, and all that was good, as it was the greater, more powerful light. The moon, the lesser light, guided over the night, which was easily deceivable and treacherous. To add to the effect he threw in a couple of million stars.


End file.
